Metodos de Crianza
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Starscream a sido criado por los Decepticons desde Sparkling para convertirse en un gran soldado Seeker, y solo conoce la guerra y los extraños metodos de Crianza de los Decepticons. M para futuros Caps.
1. Capitulo 1

**Advertencia****:** Yaoi en próximos capítulos xD pero aun no :v

**Nota:** Este capítulo es como un prologo, de cómo Starscream se unió a los Decepticons, o más bien como Megatron lo encontró. Para que esto funcionara, Aquí Starscream nació al inicio de la guerra, por lo tanto Soundwave y Megatron son mucho mayores que el.

Como no creí que quedaría bien que Knockout fuera también mucho mayor que Starscream, puse a Strika como medica de los Decepticons en esos tiempos, basándome en su personaje de Animated.

**P.D.:** STRIKA HABLA CON ASENTO RUSO! (solo lo digo para que se lo imaginen xD)

* * *

"**Métodos de Crianza"**

**RoT**

-Lord Megatron los Autobots se han retirado- uno de los cientos de Ex gladiadores, que ahora peleaban a nombre de Megatron, se acerco alegre de que habían sobrevivido otra batalla, viendo como los Autobots simplemente huían para evitar bajas en su ejército.

-Perfecto, lleva a las tropas a la base, y dile a Soundwave que haga un conteo de las bajas- respondió el poderoso líder, el soldado solo se retiro asintiendo.

-¡Señor!- Un grito salió de entre los escombros, haciendo que el líder Decepticon volteara hacia donde provenía el grito. –Señor, Mire lo que encontré…- Un soldado de bajo rango alzaba los brazos de entre todos los escombros, para ser visto.

Megatron dio un par de pasos fuertes hacia donde estaba el soldado, el terreno estaba hecho trizas y humo salía de algunos escombros, había varios cuerpos de Autobots como de Decepticons tirados por el suelo. Pero conforme se acercaba escucho un ruido que no encajaba con la escena. Era un llanto, no eran gritos de agonía o de auxilio de parte de algún soldado moribundo, estos eran más bien como los lloriqueos de un infante.

-Es una cría señor… un Sparkling- el soldado apunto a un montón de escombros donde era apenas visible la parte superior de un pequeño infante, su parte inferior de la cintura para abajo estaba cubierta por el abrazo protector de una femme obviamente fuera de línea. Megatron dedujo que ella era la madre del Sparkling, tal vez alguna bala perdida había ido en su dirección, y en el afán de proteger a su cría ella había perdido la vida.

-La mujer… parece ser una neutral señor, no lleva insignia, ni parece llevar armas visibles- dijo el soldado quien ahora estaba agachado revisando el cuerpo.

Megatron se percato de las alas grandes en la espalda de la mujer. –Una Seeker- dijo pensativo. –En efecto… los Seeker vienen de Vos, seria compresible que fuera neutral ya que casi toda la ciudad es neutral actualmente-

-Pero… ¿Que hacia una Seeker en medio de un campo de chatarra como este?- dijo el soldado extrañado, normalmente las pequeñas batallas siempre se hacían en campos de desechos como este, por el afán de los Autobots por no dañar a los inocentes en medio de las ciudades.

Megatron pensó en eso también, normalmente los únicos individuos que Vivian en campos de chatarra como estos eran vagabundos o mecanismos que no podían pagar una vivienda en alguna ciudad. Y los Seeker y originarios de Vos, eran de los mecanismos más asquerosamente adinerados y poderosos, siempre finos, elegantes y refinados. Pero al ver la apariencia del cuerpo que tenia frente a él, podía deducir que la mujer había visto días mejores, estaba polvorienta, sin pulir y obviamente mal nutrida. El Sparkling no estaba mucho mejor, tenia algunos rasguños y lloraba a causa de falta de energon, incluso escuchaba sus tanques de combustible hacer ruido ante el mal funcionamiento.

Aunque el cuerpo de la mujer era recientemente muerto, ambos cría y madre parecían llevar días sin probar alimento.

-Mmmm… tal vez, era una exiliada- dijo el mecanismo imponente, no era secreto que los grandes líderes de vos eran muy estrictos, y que si alguien se atrevía a romper una ley en su perfecta ciudad, Serian exiliados sin tentarse el corazón, la cría parecía no llevar más de una semanas de vida, tal vez la mujer había sido exiliada durante su embarazo y había tenido a su cría a las afueras de vos, solo para sufrir hambre, frio y al final una muerte en medio de una guerra, todo a causa de los malditos líderes de los gobiernos de este planeta. Una razón más para ganar esta guerra y hacer un gobierno bajo el beneficio de la mayoría de los Cibertronianos y no solo de los ricos y poderosos.

Con este pensamiento, Megatron dio la vuelta y camino de regreso con su jefe de comunicaciones quien esperaba por él a unos metros de distancia.

-Mi señor… - volvió a llamar el soldado aun junto al cuerpo de la inerte mujer. –Que… ¿Que hago con la cría?-

Megatron miro por sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba el soldado. – ¿Que mas?... acaba con su sufrimiento, ¿o planeas dejar que muera lentamente de hambre?-

El soldado se horrorizo. –Qui… ¿Quiere que la mate?... pero solo es un Sparkling señor…- bajo la cabeza a donde estaba la cría llorando, se retorcía lo mejor que podía bajo el brazo de su madre, a momentos abriendo su óptica para ver el rostro sin vida de la Femme que le dio la vida.

Megatron vio la duda en la cara del mecanismo, el soldado era joven, tal vez apenas había conseguido su modo alterno recientemente, tal vez incluso nunca había matado en batalla, y la idea de matar un Sparkling era impensable para él. –Bien… te lo pasare por esta vez soldado- camino de regreso junto al soldado –Pero la próxima vez que te ordene matar a alguien, quiero que cumplas… o serás tu, el que termine fuera de línea- advirtió.

El soldado joven se alivio, creyendo que había salvado la vida de la cría, pero volvió a horrorizarse cuando su líder levanto su cañón de brazo apuntando hacia el Sparkling. –Señor… usted no puede…-

-¡SILENCIO!- Megatron le interrumpió. –Estoy terminando con su sufrimiento… le doy una forma más rápida de morir… de otro modo morirá lentamente por falta de energon y eso es mucho peor- comenzó a cargar su cañón, la energía se acumulaba mientras la cría solo seguía llorando sin saber lo que pasaba.

El ideal de diversión del líder Decepticon, no era andar matando crías a diestra y siniestra, pero sabía que esta era la mejor opción para el momento. El infante había perdido a su creadora, encontrar al creador paterno del Sparkling sería un gasto innecesario de tiempo, esfuerzo y combustible, el que actualmente escaseaba. Era una lástima, ya que la cría era un Seeker, y la raza era excepcionalmente buena en el aire, además actualmente estaban en peligro de desaparecer, debido a que los lideres de vos no aceptaban una alianza con ningún partido y por ende tenían que pelear sus propias guerras solos, y con tropas cada vez más pequeñas. Tal vez esta cría pudo ser un gran sondado aéreo algún día, pero ahora, solo era un carga para quien estuviera a cargo de ella.

Pronto el líder se preparaba para disparar su tiro, tratando de no cerrar su óptica al hacerlo, ya que entre los gladiadores era una señal de respeto matar a tu oponente mientras se le veía a los ópticos. Y así un fuerte y estruendoso disparo cayó sobre entre los escombros. El joven soldado a su lado tapo sus ópticos con ambas manos al oír el estruendo, esto era demasiado para él. Lentamente volviendo a la realidad de la guerra, el soldado abrió su óptica esperando que la cría no allá sufrido y que solo hubiera muerto sin darse cuenta.

Pero al aclararse su vista, solo vio un montón de escombros carbonizados, y aun lado una cría que aun lloraba fuertemente, pero viva y sin ninguna herida.

-¿Se-Señor?- El soldado volteo a ver a su líder, el sabia que el Ex gladiador jamás fallaría un disparo, mucho menos a esa distancia, así que esto no pudo ser más que un acto de misericordia de su parte.

Sin darle importancia el Líder Decepticon alzo los hombros. –Pensándolo bien… No tengo ningún Seeker en mi ejercito- dijo tranquilamente acercándose hacia el Sparkling, tirando sin respeto alguno el cuerpo de la femme a un lado, y tomo ala cría con una de sus peligrosas manos. La cría era tan pequeña que cavia en la palma de la mano del tirano y aunque Megatron alzaba al Sparkling como si se tratara de un mejor objeto, el soldado no pudo más que sonreír viendo como el infante dejaba de llorar al ser alzado. –Regresa a tu puesto soldado… - dijo secamente en un esfuerzo de seguir pareciendo el mismo fuerte y espeluznante mecanismo que siempre había sido.

Con eso el soldado asintió y se retiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Esa Noche….**

Megatron había regresado a la base extrañamente silenciosa. Normalmente después de una batalla ganada, el daba órdenes a sus soldados, revisaba el porcentaje de bajas, daba instrucciones y si todo resultaba lo bastante bien, dejaba que sus soldados tomaran algo de energon de alto grado para celebrar. Pero esta vez no había sido así, el se había saltado todos los pasos anteriores y solo había caminado a sus aposentos dando órdenes de descansar, y los que quisieran (Que fueron casi todos) fueran a emborracharse para celebrar la victoria.

A todos les había parecido extraño, pero nadie se digno a quejarse. Uno que otro soldado había murmurado la razón de la extraña actitud de su líder, incluso algunos habían mencionado el extraño objeto que llevaba en su mano, nadie había visto bien dicho objeto ya que estaba escondido en la inmensidad de la mano de su señor, pero las teorías abundaban por la base.

Mientras tanto Soundwave, el jefe de comunicaciones y mecanismo de confianza de Megatron era llamado a los aposentos de su líder.

-Soundwave… al fin llegas- dijo el mecanismo gris, al ver como su soldado mas valioso entraba a su habitación. Mientras él estaba sentado en su escritorio personal al otro lado del cuarto.

-Megatron: disculpar a Soundwave por tardanza- dijo en voz robótica. –Razón: revisión de daños en por la batalla anterior.-

-Entiendo… supongo que no fue nada grave- respondió su líder viendo algunos arañazos en el cuerpo del mecanismo azul.

-Daños: mínimos. Recuperación: rápida.- el mecanismo dio un par de pasos hacia su líder. –Esperando: Razón de su llamada.- dijo moviendo su visor en señal de que observaba su contestación.

-Si… te llamaba porque…- El Ex - gladiador se levanto en toda su altura y rodeo el escritorio hacia su más viejo amigo. –Encontré… esto- Como si mostrara un objeto, Megatron abrió su mano mostrando un pequeño Sparkling echo bola sobre sí mismo, aparentemente dormido.

Soundwave inclino su cabeza a un lado, por un segundo sin poder analizar bien lo que veía.

-Análisis: Cría…. Pregunta: Cual es la Procedencia.-

-Un soldado la encontró en el campo de chatarra donde peleamos. Su creadora estaba fuera de línea junto a… esto.- Miro ala cría que aun dormía en su mano. –Iba a darle una muerte rápida e indolora, pero pensé que podría ser un soldado potencial a futuro. Es un Seeker, tal vez esta sea la única forma de hacernos de un soldado de ese tipo.- La explicación de Megatron sonaba casi a una escusa para él, así que trataba de decirlo todo en el tono más monótono y seco que pudo.

Soundwave analizo un momento. Era cierto que los soldados Seekers era grandes voladores, agiles, veloces, inteligentes y letales. Pero este no era un soldado Seeker, era una cría de Seeker. Actualmente era incapaz de ser una amenaza, y se requeriría mucho tiempo para que madurara y fuera de utilidad. Pero desde otro punto de vista, era como una planta orgánica, se necesitaba cuidado y tiempo, pero era una gran inversión a futuro para disfrutar sus frutos. –Crías: Necesitar cuidado… - dijo finalmente. –Pregunta: Designación Individuo a quien se le nombrara responsabilidad.-

Megatron asintió. –Se que necesitan cuidados pero Yo… tomare esa responsabilidad.- dijo simplemente. –Esta cría no puede salir de mis aposentos en por ningún motivo, nadie debe saber que hay un Sparkling al cuidado de los Decepticons, si esto llega a oídos de los Autobots se tomara como señal de debilidad.- continúo –Además, quiero que la cría sea moldeada y tome el ejemplo de los mejores soldados del ejército, solo tú, yo y nuestro medico estamos autorizados para estar en presencia de la cría, ¿entendido?-

Soundwave asintió fríamente tomando nota de las especificaciones de su líder.

-Perfecto… una cosa más Soundwave- dijo volviendo a ver a su jefe de comunicaciones. –¿Ya llego el remplazo de nuestro antiguo Medico? ¿Te aseguraste de que fuera de confianza?…-

-Medico: Actualmente en camino… Confianza del Medico: Verificada, por seguimiento extenso.- Levanto la vista de su visor. –Medico: Genero…Femme-

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Un par de días después…**

-Reportándome a los Decepticons Mi Lord- Una femme entro a los aposentos del líder Decepticon. Inclinándose rápidamente en una rodilla en señal de respeto.

-Si…. puedes levantarte- Megatron se había sorprendido cuando Soundwave le había mencionado que el nuevo medico de la nave era ni más ni menos que una Femme. Megatron le había pedido buscar al mejor de los médicos en existencia en el planeta. Y que se asegurara que fuera de confianza y estuviera dispuesto a ser fiel a la causa Decepticon. Pues extraño que quien se ajustara a esa descripción fuera una Femme. Actualmente no había ninguna Transformer femenina en su ejército, ni pensó que algún día viera una debido al machismo y rudeza que se respiraba en su base.

-Gracias mi Lord- Dijo con voz algo profunda para ser femenina. La mujer se puso torpemente de pie y Megatron pudo ver bien su apariencia, ella era una femme extraña, era grande y voluminosa para ser una Femme. De hecho lo único que le hacía pensar que fuera una hembra, era que su acabado de pintura era casi completamente rosa con algunos adornos amarillos. Su rostro gris era severo y temible, y con unos labios rojos profundos.

-¿Cual es su designación soldado?- dijo tratando de no ser evidente en su forma de mirarla.

-Yo ser Strika… señor- dijo con la misma voz profunda y temible.

Aun extrañado por su voz y apariencia, Megatron no tentó su Spark para decir lo siguiente -¿Usted es… Hembra?-

Strika pareció ofenderse y una vena resalto en su frente frunciendo el seño. Ella parecía contenerse por estar hablando con el líder de los Decepticons pero eso no le quito la ofensa a su forma de hablar. –¡Claro yo serlo!- dijo en un gruñido temible que bajo rápidamente. –Disculpar impertinencia… querer decir sí, Yo ser una Femme, mi marco no ser el de una femme común pero yo serlo, no todas ser pequeñas debiluchas con caritas de ángeles…. señor- tratando de mantener u tono profesional en su voz.

-Entiendo…- A Megatron no le importo el tono furioso en su voz, era refrescante que alguien se atreviera a desafiarlo, y que ese alguien fuera una femme, lo hacía más interesante. –Me agrada ver un mecanismo valiente que se atreva a hablarme así, hace mucho tiempo nadie me ponía en mi lugar de esa forma- rio –Las dudas que tenia sobre su contratación, se esfumaron ahora. No creí que todo lo que dice en su expediente fuera cierto, pero ahora que la conozco, veo mi error-

Strika asintió con orgullo. –Yo vengo del pueblo rural de Katrinex, allá tener que ser rudo para sobrevivir debido a posos de acido que rodear viviendas, cuando bomba devastadora estallar en mi pueblo, solo los más aptos sobrevivir- dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz. –Yo luchar sola desde entonces, ser médica de profesión en mi antiguo pueblo, Yo ser famosa por remendarme heridas propias sin anestesia. E amputado extremidades infectadas con nada más que mis propias manos, y cargar más de 10 compañeros heridos a la vez. Además de ser medica, yo ser valiente guerrera cuerpo a cuerpo, y tener mejor puntería en arma de alto calibre- dijo mostrando ambos cañones gigantescos en su espalda -no dudar que yo ser mejor opción para medico de su ejército- golpeando su propio pecho fuertemente para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Megatron no dudaba en nada de lo que dijo, Soundwave había verificado toda esa información y aun mas proezas que la femme había echo. Aunque antes dudaba un poco de eso, ahora viéndola bien todo parecía verdad, bastaba con ver la cientos de heridas soldadas en el marco de la mujer.

-En ese caso, es un honor tener a tal calidad de Femme entre nuestras filas…- se acerco familiarmente a la mujer posando una mano en su hombro, no fue hasta ese momento de cercanía que se percato de la inmensidad de su cuerpo, la mujer no era más que una cabeza más baja que él, probablemente era del mismo tamaño que Optimus Prime. –Pero además de ser medica del mi ejercito… te tengo una tarea especial y confidencial, a la cual tal vez no estés acostumbrada- soltó su hombro y se acerco a su escritorio lentamente.

-Yo jamás fallarle Lord Megatron, yo ser soldado de entera confianza y disposición- Strika levando sus brazos aumentando un poco su voz, que retumbo por la habitación.

Megatron supo que dicho ruido le causaría un problema, y en efecto, el llanto no tardo en llegar proveniente de la silla junto al escritorio, donde había puesto a la cría sin el más mínimo cuidado.

Strika se sorprendió por el llanto, eso sonaba como a un infante, pero, un infante ¿Aquí? ¿En los aposentos del líder decepticon? Rápidamente vio de donde provenía el llanto, era de una silla, y vio como Megatron tomaba algo de ella.

-Lord Megatron… eso es…-

-Esta…- abre la mano donde tenía a un infante llorando -es tu tarea especial…-

Strika no sabía que pensar, ella había venido a reparar horribles heridas de guerra, no a cuidar Sparklings. Pero ella había dado su lealtad a los Decepticons, y a Lord Megatron, y ella haría lo que fuera por cumplir su propósito…. Fuera el que fuera.

**Continuara…**

* * *

dejen Reviews!... O moriré QnQ


	2. Capitulo 2

**Advertencia:** No mucha, algunas cosas levemente inapropiadas con un Infante pero nada grave…. Aun.

**Nota:** Hola de nuevo. Este capítulo es básicamente un resumen de los primeros años de vida de Starscream con los Decepticons, que abarca desde él como Sparkling, hasta el final donde tendría una edad como de seis u ocho años edad tierra.

* * *

"**Energon"**

-¿QUE HABER ESTADO HACIENDO QUE?- el grito hiso retumbar las habitaciones privadas del líder Decepticon. Megatron estaba acostumbrándose a los gritos de la Femme, pero aun tenía que tapar sus receptores de audio de vez en cuando, sin mencionar que al estar apenas una noche en la base, La mujer ya se había hecho de una fama tal, que nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, sin dirigirse a ella diciendo "Si señora" a pesar de que no tenía un rango alto y solamente era la médica, hasta soldados de rango más alto le temían. Incluso Soundwave que era imperturbable, prefería no darle la contraria y solo asentir a sus comentarios. –¡Como atreverte a traer un Cubo de energon común y corriente para una cría pequeña!- dijo La mujer mientras cargaba a la cría contra su pecho, mientras esta lloraba.

-Soundwave: traer cubo de energon para cría… Orden: Por parte de Lord Megatron- Megatron sintió que Soundwave se había escusado, dejando la responsabilidad de la acción a él.

Strika volteo menos enojada hacia donde estaba su Líder.

-En efecto yo se lo ordene… Pero no veo el error, ¿Que la cría no debe ser alimentada a diario?- dijo sin entender el enfado de la Femme.

La mujer negó con la cabeza de manera exasperada –Crías no tener mismo poder en sus tanques que mecanismos adultos, no poder procesar Energon común, tener que ser alimentadas con Energon "pre-procesado"- la forma de hablar sonaba casi a un regaño para ambos mecanismos frente a ella.

-Y como se procesa ese "Energon pre-procesado"…- pregunto Megatron, tratando de tomar el control de la situación.

-Cuando una Femme tiene un Sparkling, se abren automáticamente los protocolos internos de amamantamiento, y procesa este energon "pre-procesado" por la misma madre por medio de las placas de pecho- dice mientras apunta a sus enormes placas de pecho, lo cual no era necesario dar énfasis, según el criterio de Megatron y Soundwave que no estaban felices de ver.

-Entonces, ¿habla de amamantar al bebe? Pudo decirlo desde un principio sin tanta explicación… el problema es el mismo, la madre murió…-

-Yo poder procesar energon para él, abriendo mis protocolos de amamantamiento artificialmente, con un procedimiento simple…- Strika tomo al Sparkling y lo entrega a su líder conforme salía de la habitación. –Yo regresar más tarde con Energon "pre-procesado"-

Megatron solo tomo al Sparkling quien no dejaba de llorar y comenzaba a formar un dolor de procesador para el Ex Gladiador –Soundwave…- El líder alzo su mano hacia el jefe de comunicaciones, para que tomara a la cría y lo alejara de él lo más pronto posible.

Soundwave lo miro un segundo, para después dar un paso atrás y reprodujo una grabación en su visor de la voz de Megatron diciendo: "Se que necesitan cuidados pero Yo… tomare esa responsabilidad."

Con esto último el Mecanismo azul se retiro de los aposentos de su líder a continuar con su trabajo diario en la sala principal de la base.

Con su mano libre, Megatron golpeo una pared de su habitación. Ahora hasta tu siempre fiel Soundwave, se atrevía a usar sus propias palabras en su contra.

El mecanismo gris calmo su ira cuando vio que el Sparkling había dejado de llorar, y por el contrario comenzaba a reír cuando vio como había golpeado esa pared dejando una abolladura en ella.

Extraño. Pensó el Ex Gladiador, este Sparkling era tan pequeño y frágil, pero ya había adoptado su gusto por la destrucción sin sentido, como todo un buen decepticon que seria. Una nueva sonrisa de orgullo invadió el marco de Megatron. Tal vez… esto no era tan malo como parecía. Pensó.

Esa noche, Megatron había abollando muchas paredes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"**Nombre"**

-¿Cual ser designación?- Pregunto la femme quien estaba alimentando a la cría.

El gran mecanismo gris, estaba sentado en su escritorio pausando su trabajo para voltear a ver a la femme quien estaba de pie en medio de la habitación. -¿Qué?-

-¿Cuál ser designación de la cría?... Cría ya tener meses de nacida y Strika solo escuchar llamarla por designaciones generales- escupió la mujer como si se tratase otro de sus habituales regaños.

-¿Hablas de un nombre?...- Megatron pensó. Eso era cierto, siempre le habían llamado "Cría" "Sparkling" "Retoño" e incluso "Cosa". Nunca nadie se había molestado por preguntar su nombre, o por darle uno. Excepto la femme. –Bien… ponle el nombre que quieras.- dijo restándole importancia.

La mujer se acerco al escritorio de su líder, con una mano ocupada presionando al Sparkling contra su gran pecho para alimentarlo, uso su otra mano libre para golpear el escritorio, provocando la caída de algunos utensilios del Ex Gladiador.-¡Dejar trabajo de lado!... Lord Megatron responsable de cuidado de Sparkling… usted ser como decir en mi pueblo "Padre por defecto" tener que tomar responsabilidad por nombre de cría…-

Megatron froto un lado de su cabeza con dos de sus garras, esta femme comenzaba a exasperarlo con sus regaños y su acento extraño. –¡Bien!..- bruscamente arranco a la cría del pecho de la mujer y sin mucho cuidado la sentó en una de sus rodillas.

Duro un momento observando el rostro del Sparkling pensando en un nombre para él. Era gracioso como se tambaleaba a los lados, ya que debido a su edad no era capaz de mantenerse derecho al estar sentado. Después de unos tambaleos mas, la cría cayó hacia delante en el enorme muslo de Megatron y golpeando su cara en el proceso. Como era de esperarse, la cría comenzó a llorar fuertemente, aumentando el dolor de cabeza de su líder. Como era posible que una criatura tan pequeña como esta, emergiera un sonido tan alto y agudo que perforaba sus receptores de audio. En ese momento su procesador se iluminó, y con la poca imaginación que se esperaba, formulo la primera secuencia de palabras que encontró apropiadas.

-Starscream- dijo simplemente, tomando a la cría en su mano y alzándola hacia la Femme.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella tomando al Sparkling de nuevo contra su pecho.

-Su designación… es Starscream… ¿Feliz?- dijo regresando al trabajo.

La mujer no entendía porque esa elección de designación, en todo caso parecía muy femenino para un varón y además era algo ridículo, pero prefirió dejar el tema por la paz, ya había logrado mucho haciendo que su líder usara su tiempo para bien del Sparkling…es decir… Starscream.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"**Siesta"**

Siempre era difícil que la cosa… es decir… que Starscream durmiera. Al principio Strika había regañado a su líder por dejar que un Sparkling durmiera en una silla como si fuera un objeto más. Ella había sugerido que llamara a los constructicons para que elaboraran una pequeña cuna para él. Pero Megatron se había negado, no quería que nadie en su ejército supiera de la existencia de la cría. Por lo tanto opto por tentarse el Spark y dejar que la cría durmiera en su cama con él.

Esto era una preocupación constante para la Médica de la nave, le repetía a su líder contantemente que este era un peligro potencial, que tal si su gran marco giraba durante la noche y aplastaba el pequeño cuerpo del infante.

A lo que Megatron simplemente había dicho "¿Qua clase de idiota crees que soy? No soy así de descuidado…"

Strika simplemente no podía dejar de imaginar a su líder en recarga durante la noche, y Starscream arrojado al azar por la cama, esperando a ser aplastado.

Esa noche el líder de Los Decepticons había tardado más que de costumbre, en revisar los datos que Soundwave le había mandado, así que no podía esperar a recargar lo antes posible.

Al dirigir la óptica a la mesa de recarga, vio al pequeño Sparkling aun despierto, como si esperara por él para dormir. Megatron se levanto de su escritorio, caminando por su habitación hacia la cama metálica. Se sentó a lado de la pequeña cría y la tomo en su mano, tan pronto como el Ex Gladiador se recostó poniéndose cómodo, tomo al Sparkling y lo recostó contra amplio pecho.

El no aplastaría a la cría, si la cría se mantenía sobre él, ¿no?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"**Palabras"**

-No ser así Starscream… Nombre decirse ¡STRIKA! Deber usar tus respiraderos para decirlo fuertemente…- La femme tenia al Sparkling sentado en su rodilla, mientras ella a su vez estaba sentada en la mesa de recarga de su líder.

Megatron y Soundwave trabajaban en una estrategia contra los Autobots en el escritorio a unos pasos de ahí, o al menos lo intentaban, debido al incesante griterío de Strika y Starscream.-¡Ya deja de tratar que hable!... incluso si lo logra, que lo dudo, no quiero que tenga ese irritante acento como el tuyo- se quejo el mecanismo gris.

-Nunca ser demasiado temprano para enseñar a crías a hablar…- se excuso la mujer –Además Starscream tener estupenda caja de voz, clara y potente. El hablar antes que el promedio, Strika presentirlo.- la fémina rosa regreso a ver al Sparkling, quien parecía practicar sus consejos, ya que inflaba sus mejillas cómicamente, como si tratara de contener aire para luego expulsarlo. –¡SSSTAAAAIKKAAAA!-grito la cría en un chillido estruendoso que ninguno en la habitación pudo ignorar.

Strika miro orgullosa, volteando a ver a su líder esperando que admitiera que su esfuerzo había valido la pena, y aunque el Sparkling no era capaz de pronunciar correctamente, dificultándose sobretodo la pronunciación de la "R", era una pronunciación muy clara para su edad.

Megatron por su lado miro sorprendido, aunque no lo expreso.

Starscream eran casi tan pequeño como cuando lo encontró, y en unos meses ya era capaz de sentarse solo y hasta gatear. Y Ahora ya hablaba, e incluso hablaba mejor que muchos de sus soldados ex gladiadores con problemas en su procesador y tartamudez insistente, Bromeo para sí mismo.

El líder decepticon se levanto hacia donde su Medica, olvidándose por completo de Soundwave y su plan contra los Autobots.

-Bien… si te crees tan increíble pequeña basura- hablo dirigiéndose a la cría, como si entendiera sus amenazas. –Di el nombre de tu poderoso líder… Lord Megatron-

Starscream parpadeo un par de veces al ver a Megatron hablándole directo a él, y sin decir nada alzo sus pequeñas manitas, como esperando a que su líder lo alzara.

Megatron gruño molesto pero lo hiso, tomando al Sparkling como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo. –¡Dije que dijeras el nombre de tu líder!...¿¡Quien es tu líder!?...- rujio fuertemente contra el rostro del pequeño.

Y como si entendiera el discurso anterior el Sparkling levanto sus pequeños brazos gritando alegremente -TOOOOONNNNN!- e inclinándose hacia adelante abrazo el rostro de su líder y con cariño le planto un pequeño beso inocente.

Strika, solo pensaba de donde pudo haber aprendido eso.

Mientras Megatron solo se sorprendió por el acto del pequeño, cualquier otro soldado habría temblado y humedecido sus placas pélvicas con aceite, solo al escucharlo gritar de esa manera. Pero este Sparkling no solo NO lo hacía, si no que se burlaba de su autoridad humillándolo así.

Tenía meses de existencia. Y en su registro ya tenía su primera confrontación con la autoridad.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"**Cumpleaños"**

-¿Así que no saber edad de Starscream?-

-El fue encontrado como un recién nacido- gruño el líder decepticon ante las preguntas insistentes de la femme –Soundwave dice que no tenia mas de unas semanas…-

-Bien, si tener un par de semanas, ser un buen momento para celebrar su aniversario de creación…- dijo la mujer

Megatron bufo ante esto, el no se preocupaba por cosas ridículas como esa, en los Decepticons no se celebraba ni el día de creación de el mismo, y él era el líder Decepticon, si no lo hacía con él, no se hacía con nadie. -Mientras Soundwave lleve el conteo de edad es suficiente, no tenemos tiempo para ridículas celebraciones- termino tratando de volver a su trabajo.

-Pero esta ser una cría tener que celebrar su día de creación…- la voz de Strika sonaba extrañamente herida esta vez. –¿El cumplir un año, no importarle eso?- regaño la mujer.

-Claro que me importa, de hecho lo que más me importa ahora, es que la cría cumpla años, y más años… y más años, sea un mecanismo grande y me sirva como el soldado que es… punto- dijo irónicamente.

-Usted no querer una cría entonces… usted querer soldado.- dijo en tono molesto. –Bien, si no querer celebrar su aniversario, yo celebrar aniversario de cría sola.- La mujer dio la vuelta y amenazo con salir de la habitación, pronto Megatron se levanto y reacciono ante esto.

-¿Qué crees que haces?... Yo di la orden específica de no sacar a la cría de mis aposentos…- amenazo en un gruñido alto y fuerte.

-Usted no querer celebrar nacimiento de cría, yo llevar celebración a otro lado…- se excuso la femme.

Megatron no podía creer la cantidad de problemas que esta cría le generaba, comenzaba a preguntarse cuando vería los beneficios de esta inversión a largo plazo. –Bien… has tu estúpida celebración aquí, pero déjame trabajar tranquilo… ¿bien?-

Strika sonrió ampliamente mientras corría a descansar a la cría sobre el pecho de su líder. –Yo traer pastel de energon… Strika hacer pastel de energon como nadie en pueblo natal.- La femme corrió saliendo de la habitación dejando a su líder en un suspiro molesto y cansado.

Y volteando a ver al Sparkling en su pecho, quien parecía sonreírle a él.

-Espero no me pidas un regalo… porque no te lo daré.- Starscream no parecía haber entendido su comentario, porque se limito a abrazar el pecho de su líder cariñosamente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"**Pasos"**

Megatron vio como el Sparkling tambaleaba sus piernas, mientras se sujetaba de la base de su mesa de recarga. Era impresionante ver los testarudos esfuerzos de la cría, no importaba cuantas veces se caía, o cuantas veces se golpeara su cabeza o su pequeña popa, el seguía volviéndose a levantar para caer de nuevo. Eso era algo que quería ver en un soldado, una gran determinación y espíritu inquebrantable.

-Si no tuvieras esos pies de femme…- gruño viendo los pies de la Cría.

Era verdad que los pies de un Seeker eran de una apariencia muy extraña en comparación a los mecanismos de tierra. Al principio los había confundido con los de una Femme cualquiera, de esas que se encuentran en los bares junto a los posos de Kaon.

Pero Strika le había explicado que los pies de Seeker eran de este diseño, sin importar si era femme o mech, que eran así para tener cierto equilibrio al aterrizar, pero ser livianos para poder volar con ellos. También le había advertido que dejara de llamarle "pequeña ramera" si quería que el Sparkling creciera con un autoestima intacto.

Megatron volteo su vista nuevamente para ver a la cría en su decimo noveno intento. Tenía ambas manos en el piso y balanceo sus pies para ponerse de pie, comenzó a soltar el piso impulsándose hacia arriba y ganar equilibrio. Aun tambaleándose movió su pie derecho hacia adelante solo un poco, y repitió el proceso con su otro pie.

El mecanismo gris se sorprendió, de cómo estaba a punto de lograrlo, y sin pensarlo se arrodillo frente a la cría incentivándolo a avanzar. –¡Vamos pequeña escoria!... ¿Te haces llamar decepticon?... deja de pensarlo tanto y camina…- mientras seguía con sus gritos y gruñidos hacia el infante, palmeaba sus muslos señalándole la meta de llegada.

El Sparkling miraba a su líder… Y de algún modo el movimiento de sus manos lo animaba a caminar. Y dando unos cuantos pasos más balanceándose en sus pequeños tacones, logro cubrir la distancia y aterrizar de un golpe en los muslos de su líder.

Megatron lo alzo rápidamente en sus manos orgulloso de su soldado. –Ese es el coraje de un Decepticon…-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"**Baño"**

-Lord Megatron… ¿recuerda todo lo que Strika haber dicho?-dijo la Medica frente al portal espacial.

-Strika, si puedo manejar un ejército rebelde, podre con esto… ahora vete- dijo severamente mientras daba la orden de encender el portal espacial para que la mujer lo abordara.

Después de las múltiples guerrillas en Luna-1, Megatron tuvo que ceder a su Médica para ayudar a todos los soldados heridos. Strika no dudo dos veces en ir a la batalla, ella era valiente y decidida, pero era otro tema totalmente diferente el que le preocupaba.

A pesar de que ella había preparado todo para que Megatron cuidara del Sparkling y que prácticamente había etiquetado cada biberón, pañal y objeto para su cuidado. Ella no podía estar tranquila, porque en lo que concernía a Strika, todos los mecanismos varones eran unos remedos de chatarra sin sentido de lógica para los Sparklings.

Megatron por su parte no estaba preocupado, eran solo cinco días, tal vez tendría algunos dolores de cabeza por el llanto del pequeño, pero no era nada que no pudiera solucionar encerrando ala criatura en algún armario para no escucharla. Strika era demasiado exagerada con la cría, el quería criar un soldado, No un niño mimado. Si Starscream quería crecer fuerte y como el Decepticon que seria, debía tener que aprender que no todo sería fácil y bonito.

Ya era de noche, y el día había sido relativamente fácil, el Sparkling había dormido gran parte de él, y acababa de darle su alimento, aunque con algo de problemas, pero todo había resultado bien, aunque todo el marco de Starscream y Megatron hubieran terminado con energon pre-procesado en el proceso.

Strika le había explicado cómo debía darle un baño de aceite al retoño con lujo de detalles, como debía estar a cierta temperatura, como debía proceder a tallar sus placas con delicadeza ya que aun eran delicadas y no dejarlo sin supervisión en ningún momento, para que no ingiriera, algún químico nocivo.

Megatron pensaba en el baño como una cosa meramente rutinaria, y ahora tendría que verla como una tarea fastidiosa por hacer. Y ahora conforme la tina del baño era llenada, Megatron sujeto las esquinas del pañal del infante. Para disgusto de Megatron, el pequeño se reía de sus torpes intentos de despegar el adhesivo que se encontraba en su pañal, para poder quitarlo fuera.

Después de unos segundos de enorme irritación, el líder decepticon desgarro la frágil tela que cubría al pequeño en desesperación. Haciendo trizas el pañal de un momento a otro, por suerte para el Ex gladiador el pañal estaba limpio, y sin un rastro de desecho.

Megatron tomo al Sparkling ahora desnudo de sus placas de interfaz. Strika le había explicado que las crías no podían controlar sus procesos de transformación al igual que sus tanques de deshechos, por eso usaban pañales temporalmente, hasta que una placa de interfaz se le instalara cuando el Sparkling fuera mayor.

Sin poder evitar ver el pequeño pico de la cría, rio. -Con ese tamaño de equipo jamás procrearas tu propia descendencia- bromeo el mecanismo gris mientras llevaba al Sparkling a la tina llena de aceite claro, casi cristalino. Lo acerco lentamente al líquido, pero la cría no quería soltar su brazo, y como si se tratara de un comportamiento desafiante, el Sparkling escondió su cabeza y se aferro al pecho de su líder.

-¡BAÑO NO!- grito pronunciando las palabras muy claramente.

Megatron no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que bañarlo rápido para poder preparar su propio baño y seguir con su trabajo. Así que con el mayor autocontrol posible arranco al infante de su pecho, para llevarlo a la tina, pero este no parecía querer soltar la palma de su mano.

Con gruñido frustrado, Megatron reviso sus relojes internos, percatándose de que era más tarde de lo que pensaba, y no tendría el tiempo suficiente para preparar su propio baño si seguía con este absurdo juego que Starscream jugaba. Pronto una idea vino a su procesador, si bañaba al Sparkling con él, ahorraría el tiempo y tal vez le daría la confianza a la cría de entrar a la tina si no se encontraba sola.

Megatron volvió a poner a Starscream contra su pecho y este se calmo al contacto, ahora levantando su pie y entro a la tina, sintiendo el aceite tibio entrar en sus articulaciones, cómodamente se sentó recargando su espalda con el borde de la tina. Un brazo descansaba en el borde y el otro brazo aun sujetaba a Starscream, quien no había vuelto a abrir su óptica hasta que sintió el liquido tocar sus pies. Justo cuando creyó que iba a ser metido en la tina de nuevo, el Sparkling vio que no estaba solo y esto de un modo lo calmo lo suficiente como para que Megatron pudiera sumergirlo más hasta que quedo sentado en regazo de su líder con el aceite al pecho.

El baño comenzaba ser agradable para el pequeño conforme jugaba con líquido salpicándolo por todos lados. Megatron no le importaba esto siempre y cuando no interrumpiera con el ritual del baño. Tomando un pequeño paño pulidor, el mecanismo gris lo empezaba a frotar por el pecho y rostro del pequeño queriendo sacar todo rastro de energon pre-procesado, que se había secado. Paso levemente el trapo por todo el marco del pequeño mientras este seguía jugando con el aceite y salpicándolo por el aire.

Repitió el proceso para su propio pecho que había sido manchado a causa del infante malcriado. Megatron gruño llegando el momento de abrir sus propios paneles de interfaz para tallar su pico por debajo del aceite, logrando apartar a la cría de su regazo para no parecer un pervertido cualquiera. No era como si alguien lo estuviera viendo de todos modos, pero incluso él tenía cierta moral.

Cuando ambos habían quedado relucientes, Megatron volvió a revisar su reloj interno, y viendo que tenía solo un par de minutos, tomo a la cría que ahora pataleaba para no salir de la tina y como pudo se levanto saliendo entre el aceite que goteaba desde ambos.

Megatron se acerco a una pequeña repisa y coloco al infante ahí mientras buscaba una toalla para cercarlo. –No te muevas- Le dijo al Sparkling quien estaba sentado con sus pequeñas piernas colgando de la orilla de la repisa.

La cría miraba el marco de su líder inclinado la cabeza a un lado, y luego volteando la mirada en su propio marco.

El Ex gladiador regreso hacia él con dos toallas en sus manos, viendo como el infante sujetaba su pancita mientras veía su pequeño pico. –¿Que estás haciendo?- cuestiono mientras lanzaba una de las toalla sobre la cabeza del Sparkling secándolo.

Starscream destapo su cara de la toalla y apunto hacia el enorme pico de su líder, quien aun estaba con sus paneles de interfaz abiertos. -Gande- entonces regreso a su propio marco apuntando a su propio pico diminuto. –Pi-Queño- dijo inocentemente.

Megatron no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa. Era una suerte que no había nadie viendo la escena, sobre todo si ese alguien fuera Strika, la mujer estaría histérica llamándolo pervertido por estar mostrando su pico enfrente de una cría. –Si…- respondió el mecanismo gris, apurándose a secar su propio marco, para poder cerrar sus paneles de interfaz y darle menos trauma al infante. –El tuyo crecerá también… Eso espero- procedió a terminar de secar al Sparkling, y lo recostó en la repisa para poder ponerle un pañal.

Al ver el pañal en sus manos, Megatron suspiro. Si había sido una tortura poder quitarlo, que sería de él, ahora que intentaba ponerlo.

-Chatarra…- dijo el Mecanismo gris para sí mismo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"**Muñeca"**

Megatron entro a su habitación como cualquier otro día después de pelear con Autobots, al abrirse paso dentro vio a Starscream que yacía en el piso jugando con lo que parecía ser una réplica de una femme a escala, una que extrañamente le recordaba mucho a la famosa Solus Prime.

-¡MEGATOOON… mira- ñeca!- dijo el pequeño entre balbuceos, su hablar aun no era bueno, pero ya tenía más palabras en su diccionario que muchos de sus soldados.

-¿Que es esa monstruosidad?- dijo secamente sin molestarse en voltear a verlo totalmente.

-ÑECA!... MU.. ÑECA!- repitió varias veces alzando su juguete en el aire.

Después de unos segundos Megatron entiendo lo que decía. -¿Muñeca?...- repitió. –Las muñecas son para femmes- dijo en un gruñido.

Starscream negó con su pequeña cabeza abrazando a su muñeca. –Ñeca.. MIA!-

-No... No es tuya, las muñecas son para femmes- el líder decepticon se acerco y arrebato la muñeca de sus manos bruscamente – ¿Eres una femme? ¿No verdad?-

Starscream vio como su muñeca era arrebata de sus manos, sus labios empezaron a temblar, sus pupilas a dilatarse, ojos lagrimeaban y tomando el suficiente aire, el llanto más alto que jamás había escuchando provenir se hiso sentir por toda la habitación. –ÑECAAAA! MIAAAA!-

El primer reflejo de Megatron fue tapar sus receptores de audio, pero el llanto era tan alto que ni así era capaz de silenciar el sonido. Pronto Megatron recordó que no estaba solo en la base, que había un sinfín de soldados alrededor por los pasillos, y aunque sus habitaciones estaban insonorizadas, ningún chapado extra en una pared, lograría silenciar ese llanto.

-¡Silencio!...- El mecanismo gris grito fuertemente, en un gruñido siniestro como los que acostumbraba al pelear en un arena de gladiadores, provocando que no solo No dejara de llorar, si no que su llanto se incremento, y lagrimas brotaban incesantemente de sus ópticos.

Como un niño que hace un berrinche, Starscream se puso de pie y corrió entre lloriqueos, hacia la pierna de su líder intentando alcanzar su Muñeca, y al darse cuenta que nunca la alcanzaría desde su propia altura, comenzó a golpear la pierna del tirano con sus puños cerrados. Megatron se sorprendió por dicha acción, ¿Cuantos milenios habían pasado desde que alguien lo desafiaba así?

Actualmente nadie se atrevería a atacar al poderoso líder de los Decepticons, y ahora esta alimaña se creía con el derecho de hacerlo… era simplemente inconcebible.

El Ex gladiador movió su pierna en una patada leve, provocando que el infante callera hacia atrás golpeando su pequeña popa contra el piso duro. Esto había provocado que el pequeño mecanismo comenzara con otra avalancha de gritos, lloriqueos y palabras a medio entender.

-Dije que ¡Silencio!... ¿¡No puedes seguir esa orden tan simple soldado!?...- gruño completamente exasperado de los gritos y lloriqueos –¡Soy tu líder!...¡Debes obedecerme!- y así con su mano apunto al infante en el piso.

-TU… LIDER… ¡MALO!- la pequeña cría lloraba aun desde el piso ahora tallando su óptica para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-¿Que dijiste?...- cuestiono el mecanismo más grande con un tono de sorpresa y enojo.

-TU… LIDER… ¡MALO! ¡MALO!- volvió a repetir el pequeño apuntando a él.

El pequeño anteriormente lo había humillado, lo había desafiado, lo había atacado, y ahora se había atrevido a cuestionar su liderazgo. –Pequeña peste sin valor, ¿¡Como te atreves a decir eso!?- el líder decepticon tomo al infante bruscamente, levantándolo de un pie, mientras lo observaba de cabeza. –Tu vuelves a decir eso y yo me encargare de que tú y tu pequeña amiga, no vuelvan a ver la luz del día…- amenazo escupiendo cada palabra al rostro del pequeño.

Megatron completamente cansado, solo lanzo al infante a su armario más cercano de manera poco cuidadosa. –¿Quieres a tu pequeña muñeca de femme?... bien, ahí la tienes- de forma ruda lanzo la muñeca en el rostro del pequeño y cerró la puerta de armario estrepitosamente, dejando al infante en la oscuridad.

Starscream lloro los siguientes 45 minutos en la oscuridad y soledad del armario, solo con su muñeca acunada en sus brazos. El no podía ver nada, más que una leve luz que se filtraba por los bordes de la puerta. Pero Incluso con la gruesa puerta frente a él, Megatron aun escuchaba levemente el sonido de sus lloriqueos al estar trabajando en su escritorio.

Cuando había terminado con su trabajo, se tentó a dejar salir al pequeño, pero cuando iba tomar la manija de la puerta, Soundwave le había mandado un comunicado, sobre los Autobots atacando un cargamento de energon de su propiedad. Retrocediendo rápidamente fue a unirse a la batalla.

Cuatro largas horas después, Megatron llego exhausto a su habitación, tenía algunas heridas en su marco, pero lo más grave que había conseguido era su brazo izquierdo totalmente amputado. Strika había soldado con éxito las fugas de energon, pero tendría que esperar hasta el otro día para que su medica, encontrara un remplazo para su extremidad amputada.

El ex gladiador entro a su recamara, viendo todo extrañamente tranquilo, cuando ya se había acostumbrado a entrar y ver a la cría saltando en su mesa de recarga, o desordenando su escritorio. Fue entonces cuando el mecanismo gris recordó lo que había hecho horas antes. Y ahora Starscream había estado todas esas horas en ese armario pequeño, oscuro y sin energon a la mano.

Megatron dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente al armario, y cuando se dignaba a liberar al infante, escucho unos murmullos. Antes de abrir la puerta, el ex gladiador acerco su cabeza para escuchar los ruidos dentro del armario.

-"Ton"… hambre yo… yo potalme bien…- sollozo débilmente la cría con la voz cansada y rasposa, como si hubiera repetido lo mismo, las ultimas horas. –Yo… bueno… soy… bueno-

Con débil suspiro de derrota, el mecanismo gris abrió la puerta, haciendo que la luz de su habitación entrara al pequeño armario. Lo primero que vio fue a la pequeña cría en el piso mientras abrazaba su muñeca, rodeado de cables, y aparatos de repuesto que guardaba ahí comúnmente. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, y entrecerraba sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz exterior. –Supongo… que aprendiste la lección soldado- dijo en voz tranquila esperando reacción del infante. –¿Te portaras bien?-

La cría asintió muchas veces mientras limpiaba sus ópticos.

-Bien, sal de ahí entonces.- Megatron se hiso a un lado dando espacio para que Starscream saliera de ahí. El pequeño mecanismo tomo su muñeca en brazos y se levanto débilmente para salir hacia la luz artificial del cuarto de Megatron. –¿Supongo que tienes hambre?-

La cría volvió a asentir, con miedo de decir cualquier cosa, por miedo de que volviera a encerrarlo.

El líder Decepticon, tomo uno de los biberones que dejaba en su escritorio y se lo dio al pequeño, pero justo cuando la cría alzo su pequeño brazo para alcanzarlo, el tirano lo alejo de su rango de alcance. -¿Cómo se dice?-

-Po… Pofa-bor… lodd Megaton…- dijo casi mecánicamente en respuesta.

Megatron sonrió y entrego el biberón al hambriento niño. –Buen, soldado.-

Starscream tomo el biberón con su pequeña mano y rápidamente lo puso en su boca chupando el energon dentro, mientras que con su otra mano aun cargaba su muñeca. Pronto el infante saco el biberón de su boca para ponerlo sobre la boca falsa de la muñeca. Megatron quien estaba descansando en su mesa de recarga, no se le escapo este extraño comportamiento.

-¿Qué haces?... ¿Qué no tienes hambre?- pregunto extrañado, el pequeño mecanismo había pasado toda la tarde y hasta la noche en un armario sin alimento, era compresible que tuviera hambre.

Pero Starscream solo asintió. –ñeca… tambenn…-

Megatron comprendió rápidamente, que su soldado estaba alimentando a su muñeca, porque según el "También tenía hambre". Una risa absurda escapo de sus labios y regreso a ver al infante. –Come tu primero… - entonces miro la muñeca. –Solus Prime puede aguantar… es un Prime después de todo.-

Starscream sonrió al escucharlo y volvió a meter el biberón a su boca, corriendo a acostarse junto a su líder acunando a su muñeca de Solus Prime en brazos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"**Admiración"**

Conforme un Sparkling crecía, aprendía todo de sus padres, o de sus figuras paternas, normalmente eso se transformaba en admiración, y en el caso de Starscream uno hubiera pensado que Strika sería la única figura de autoridad a la cual Starscream le hubiera tomado cariño. Pero aunque el Seeker amaba a la médica, su tu total admiración era solo para el líder Decepticon.

-Starscream…- llamo la médica por medio de su comunicador interno. –Megatron estar en pantalla justo ahora, no querer perdértelo ¿Verdad?-

El Seeker yacía en la cama que compartía con su líder mientras jugaba con las muñecas que le había regalado Strika en todos sus cumpleaños, y al momento de escuchar el mensaje en su procesador, corrió a encender el monitor que tenía en el escritorio de Megatron.

Rápidamente pudo ver a su Líder en pantalla, de pie enfrente de un montón de Decepticons en medio de un discurso. Aunque la reunión era en esta misma base, Megatron aun le tenía prohibido al niño salir de su habitación. A Starscream esto no le importaba mucho, ya que esta habitación era todo lo que había visto durante toda su vida.

El pequeño jovencito se sentó en la enorme silla de su líder, poniéndose cómodo, para escuchar el discurso del mecanismo que tanto admiraba. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado su muñeca favorita en la cama y corriendo hacia ella tomo su muñeca de Solus Prime y regreso al escritorio para seguir viendo, pero antes de caer sentado, accidentalmente sus pies se enredaron entre los cables del monitor holográfico provocando que se apagara.

Rápidamente el niño se dio cuenta de su grave error. Starscream no sabía qué hacer, la imagen simplemente se había esfumado y ahora los cables estaban en el piso desconectados.

Megatron le había enseñado como encender y apagar el monitor, sabia como cambiar el canal de recepción de las cámaras. Pero eso era todo, el aun era muy pequeño para saber cómo conectar el dispositivo holográfico de la pantalla.

Starscream cayó de rodillas en el suelo intentando conectar la pantalla nuevamente, pero después de varias combinaciones que intento se dio por vencido, simplemente no sabía que cable iba donde.

Aunque el Seeker era un niño grande a estas alturas, no pudo evitar dejar salir un sollozo para después empezar a llorar. No solo se perdería el discurso de su líder, si no que tal vez Megatron lo regañaría por ser tan torpe y desconectar su monitor.

Dos horas después, Starscream escucho el sonido de pasos fuertes en el pasillo, sabiendo de quien se trataba se escondió bajo el escritorio de su líder, justo donde los pies de Megatron descansaban cuando él se sentaba ahí.

Megatron entro abriendo la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a la media docena de muñecas en su mesa de recarga, pero ningún Starscream por ahí. El simplemente no tenía tiempo para jugar a las escondidas, así que decidió ignorar sus juegos y dirigirse a hacer su trabajo, pero cuando se sentó en su escritorio e impulso su silla adelante uno de sus pies tocó algo que hiso un pequeño ruido.

Agachando la cabeza vio salir a un pequeño Seeker de entre sus piernas, mientras abrazaba a su muñeca y lloraba inconsolable. –¿Que hacías escondido ahí?- dijo en tono serio.

-Yo… yo…- el niño tallo sus ópticos con su mano libre y bajo la cabeza. –¡Fue un accidente!- grito.

-¿De qué hablas?... ¿Qué hiciste?...- gruño severamente sujetando al pequeño de su brazo y sentándolo bruscamente en su regazo.

El infante chillo y tembló de miedo ante el trato brusco de su líder. –El…. El… el monitor se apago… trate de conectar los cables... Pero no sabía cómo… fue un accidente… me trómpese..- El Seeker dejo caer su rostro sobre el amplio pecho de su líder para que no lo viera llorar más. –Yo solo quería ver tu discurso por la cámara de seguridad…- sollozo finalmente.

Megatron volteo su mirada hacia el piso donde estaban los cables del monitor holográfico. Lo único que había echo el pequeño era desconectarlos, no lo había averiado en lo más minino. El Seeker hacia un escándalo por nada.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, el mecanismo más pequeño separo un poco su rostro del pecho de su líder para mirarlo a los ópticos. –¿No… no estás enojado?- pregunto sollozando débilmente.

-Claro que estoy enojado- gruño. –Siempre me enojo cuando veo uno de mis soldados llorar como un Sparkling- amenazo apuntando a los ópticos cubiertos de lágrimas del pequeño. –Tú ya no eres un Sparkling… que se te meta eso al procesador- dijo finalmente.

Starscream limpio sus ópticos con su mano, para disimular su llanto. –En… entonces, ¿No estás enojado por lo del monitor?-

-No… no lo estoy- dijo secamente mientras volteaba a otro lado. –Solo tengo que volverlo a conectar, y enseñarte cómo hacerlo, para que no vuelvas a hacerme esta escena.-

El Seeker sonrió ampliamente viendo como su líder no solo No lo había regañado, sino que también le enseñaría hacer cosas como un mecanismo grande.

–Gracias Lord Megatron…- y al decir esto, el pequeño se alzo hacia adelante dándole un beso a el mecanismo que más admiraba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"**Educación"**

El pequeño Seeker, ya era lo suficientemente grande como parar hablar perfectamente, servirse su alimento, Bañarse y pulirse solo, e incluso manejar el monitor holográfico. Y según Soundwave, también estaba listo para recibir educación real. Fue cuando el jefe de vigilancia, le dijo al pequeño mecanismo que espesaría a recibir clases de él. Al principio Starscream pensó que hablaba de las clases que le daba su líder, sobre defensa personal y como estampar el rostro de tu enemigo en el piso. Pero cuando las clases de Soundwave empezaron realmente, abrió su mente a todo lo que había ignorado en su corta vida.

Las primeras clases habían sido sencillas, aprender a leer, y escribir había sido fácil e incluso divertido. Pero después vinieron clases más difíciles, y según Strika un poco tramontes para un pequeño de tal edad.

El primer problema vino en la clase de historia. Soundwave le había contado sobre Cibertron en sus inicios, incluso mostro hermosas imágenes del viejo Cibertron a Starscream. Pero conforme la lección avanzaba tocaron los temas de la guerra, el energon derramado, la injusticia, y las vidas perdidas.

Fue ahí cuando Starscream hiso la pregunta esperada. La muerte de su madre.

Desde siempre, Megatron le había dicho que él no era su hijo, no era hijo de nadie en la base. Que el simplemente había sido encontrado durante una batalla. Esto en si nunca le había afectado mucho, e incluso le hacía feliz pensar que Megatron había ido por el cuándo más lo necesitaba.

Pero ahora que tocaban el tema de la guerra y Soundwave fríamente había revelado que su madre había muerto en esta guerra, y ellos lo habían encontrado entre los brazos sin vida de su creadora, el pequeño no sabio como reaccionar.

Esa noche Megatron había llegado más noche que de costumbre. Era mas allá de la hora de dormir del Seeker, pero él quería estar ahí despierto esperando a su líder.

El líder decepticon llego silenciosamente a acostarse en su lado de la mesa de recarga, con el pensamiento de que el pequeño era ahora dormido.

-Lord Megatron…- dijo débilmente el joven Seeker.

Megatron volteo sin ver nada en la oscuridad de la noche, más que la leve silueta del niño y sus ópticos que brillaban en la oscuridad. –¿Porque aun no estás dormido?- dijo en un susurro molesto.

Starscream abrazo su muñeca. –No puedo dormir…- dijo débilmente con su tono de voz quebrado amenazando con llorar.

El ex gladiador suspiro. Había sido puesto al tanto de las clases del niño y sabía perfectamente que hoy había sido informado de la muerte de su madre, una noticia así no era fácil para ningún mecanismo, y pensó que para un Seeker tan pequeño lo sería mucho menos.

-¿Quieres… dormir sobre mi?- susurro con el tono menos severo que su vocalizador podía hacer.

Starscream se sorprendió con el ofrecimiento de su líder. Desde que era un mecanismo pequeño, Megatron ya no lo dejaba dormir sobre él, diciéndole que eso era para Sparklings, y que era lo suficientemente grande como para no caer de la mesa de recarga por sí solo.

El Seeker sonrió ampliamente y asintió, subiéndose lo más rápidamente posible sobre el pecho de su líder, abrazándolo por el cuello y descansando su mejilla contra la del mecanismo más grande.

Megatron descanso su enorme garra sobre su espalda en medio de las Alas del pequeño Seeker. Mientras este sonreía felizmente casi quedando dormido. –Lord Megatron…- susurro llamando su atención.

-¿Que quieres ahora?- dijo en un gruñido bajo fingiendo que era una molestia.

-Lo amo…- susurro para quedar dormido al instante.

Después de verlo cerrar sus ópticos cayendo en recarga. Megatron suspiro aliviado de no tener que responder a su comentario inocente.

* * *

Antes de que me pregunten… si… Starscream le da los besos a Megatron en la boca. xDDDD Pedobear.. ¿Dónde estás? Okno x3 No olviden dejar Reviews.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Advertencia:** …Ninguna en este capítulo. Lo siento, aun no llega la pedofilia. *abucheos*

**Nota:** ¡Este capítulo es el más corto que he hecho hasta ahora!... Lo siento, el capitulo era más largo pero no me gusto y solo lo deje así, con suerte subiré otra capitulo en corto plazo.

Este capítulo nació, de la pregunta "¿Cómo Starscream llego a ser segundo al mando?".

* * *

"**Segundo al Mando"**

**RoT**

-¿Como van las clases con Soundwave?...- El líder decepticon estaba trabajando en su escritorio, mientras alzaba la mirada casualmente hacia su joven soldado.

-Bien… supongo… pero Soundwave es taaaaaaaaan aburrido- Como era de costumbre el pequeño Seeker yacía en la mesa de recarga que compartía con su líder, mientras jugaba con sus muñecas.

Megatron regreso su vista a su trabajo mientras escuchaba las quejas del niño. –Si… así es el… te acostumbraras.-

-¿Porque él debe darme las clases?- El pequeño mecanismo volteo a donde estaba su líder mientras este trabajaba. –¿Porque no es Strika… o usted?-

El Ex gladiador volteo donde su joven protegido, con una expresión algo sorprendida. –¿Te gustaría recibir educación de mi?- pregunto incrédulo. –Incluso si te castigara terriblemente por escribir mal una simple palabra- bromeo, a pesar de que si podría ser verdad su comentario.

El pequeño mecanismo rio divertido. –Bueno al menos no sería aburrido….y yo soy muy bueno, jamás escribiría mal- presumió con una cara de demasiada autosuficiencia para su edad.

-Vaya… por lo que veo no te falta arrogancia, pero a mí no me gustan los mecanismos que ladran y no muerden.- rio. –Trae tu tableta de datos… Te hare unas pruebas- El mecanismo más grande palmeo su pierna, señalando que se sentara.

Y como ordeno su líder, el Seeker tomo su tableta y corrió a sentarse en el regazo de su líder, apoyando en su escritorio, mientras Megatron observaba detrás. –Póngame a prueba… Vera que no hay nadie mejor que yo- dijo nuevamente en un tono de arrogancia, que debido a su corta edad, sonaba divertido.

-Bien pequeña escoria presuntuosa… escribe…- El mecanismo gris pensó un segundo buscando alguna palabra larga y muy difícil de escribir. –Escribe… "ACN: _Ácido Cyber_ _Nucleico"_-

Starscream pensó durante unos segundos… Y con una sonrisa desafiante que su líder no pudo ver, comenzó a escribir en su tableta en letra Cibertroniana. Y sin titubear ni un segundo término, alzando la tableta para que su líder la viera. –¿Ve?… muy fácil…- sonrió de forma confiada.

Megatron reviso, y en efecto las palabras estaban muy bien escritas y con una letra hermosa limpia y legible. –Mff… insecto presumido…- gruño y a la vez palmeo la cabeza del niño, en un coscorrón leve.

El Seeker rio ante el brusco acto, aunque para mucho eso sería un acto rudo, Starscream sabía que esa era la forma de su líder de decirle "Muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti".

-Espero que te presentes a tus clases de combate, con esa misma arrogancia- terminando con su leve coscorrón volvió a acomodar sus manos en los apoyabrazos de su silla.

A su vez el pequeño Seeker se volteo para sentarse de frente en el regazo del mecanismo más grande. -Bueno… eso es diferente… jamás te ganaría ¡eres enorme!-

Megatron ignoro el hecho de que el niño extrañamente le había dejado de llamar por "usted"… y ahora le hablaba por "tu".-¿Ahora te acobardas como una femme?... hace unos segundos decías que no había nadie mejor que tu.- bromeo intentando provocar al pequeño como de costumbre.

El Seeker infló sus mejillas. –Aun soy pequeño… pero cuando sea grande, yo seré tan fuerte como tu.- apunto al gran pecho del mecanismo gris. –Incluso te venceré y seré líder de los Decepticons- dijo en un grito fuerte levantando sus manos, y después se echo a reír infantilmente. –¡LORD STARSCREAM!- bromeo.

Megatron no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa con el desvarió del niño, en efecto ahora era una gran broma pensar que el pequeño Seeker lo vencería. Pero muy dentro de él, sabía que con suficiente entrenamiento y si seguía sus clases tan bien como ahora. Starscream podría ser un gran líder algún día, pero para que eso pasara, debería desafiarlo y vencerlo en combate.

Con una expresión seria Megatron miro a los ópticos al niño que ahora había dejado de reír viendo la fría mirada de su líder. –¿Serias capaz de intentar matarme para usurpar mi puesto?- dijo fríamente. –Porque solo así uno puede ser líder de los Decepticons… matando al líder actual para robar su lugar.-

El pequeño mecanismo lo miro de forma asustada imaginando como seria su vida sin su líder, y negó con la cabeza rápidamente. -No- y con eso abrazo el ancho pecho de su líder. –Solo bromeaba… Yo no quiero que te mueras Megatron… yo te amo mucho- susurro, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ópticos aferrándose al mecanismo más grande, como si se le fuera a ir, si lo soltara.

El Ex gladiador se sorprendió con la reacción del pequeño Seeker. Conforme el niño crecía, se sentía cada vez mas incomodo con sus muestras de afecto tan abiertas hacia él.

-Bien, bien… No me moriré…- trato de calmarlo de algún modo, para que de algún modo lo soltara, sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza. –Soy Megatron ¿recuerdas?... nadie puede vencerme…-

El pequeño Seeker asintió un poco más tranquilo aflojando su agarre, y alzo su pequeña cabeza para ver a su líder a los ópticos. –Lord Megatron…-

Megatron vio que aun no podía sacarse al niño de enzima y gruño algo molesto. -¿Ahora qué?...-

Starscream parpadeo un par de veces, sin percatarse de la mala actitud de su líder. -¿Puedo ser tu esposa?...- dijo inocentemente.

El Ex gladiador, fue tomado con la guardia baja ante la pregunta y no pudo disimular una respuesta, así que simplemente abrió sus ópticos dejando salir un estruendoso – ¿QUE?-

-Que si puedo ser tu esposa…- repitió de nuevo el niño. –Tú no tienes esposa… y ya eres viejo… Strika me dijo que no tenias, porque nadie aguanta tu mal genio… pero yo si lo hago… a mi no me importa si eres gruñón, yo te amo igual.- el pequeño Seeker se alzo sobre el pecho de su líder y dio un beso inocente, pero largo.

Megatron no entendía la afición del Seeker por besarlo, pensaba que era una reacción solo de Sparklings hacia sus figuras paternas, pero al crecer Starscream no parecía perder ese hábito. Y ahora el pequeño mecanismo le hacia una proposición tal…. Que no podía ni imaginarlo. La primera cosa que quiso hacer era simplemente decir que "NO". Pero eso daría pie a mas preguntas por parte del pequeño, como: "¿Por qué no?" o peor aún, provocaría un llanto interminable.

Pronto el mecanismo gris, se percato de que el beso del niño había durado demasiado, y simplemente volteo su rostro a un lado, para detenerlo. El niño solo abrió sus ópticos hacia su líder, como si esperara una respuesta.

El líder Decepticon gruño, obligado a dar una respuesta. Así que decidió voltear las cosas, para su bien. –¿Porque quieres ser mi esposa?- pregunto rápidamente. –Simplemente no puedes serlo, Primero, eres un mech, no una femme… segundo-

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el pequeño le interrumpió. –Entonces quiero ser una femme, tú siempre dices que soy una femme porque juego con muñecas, y me llamas "ramera" por mis tacones…- Aunque el Seeker no sabía a ciencia cierta el significado de la palabra "ramera", Starscream deducía que era una referencia a una femme.

Megatron suspiro bajo. –Tú no eres una femme… eres un mech… las femmes No tienen pico, tu si lo tienes…- explico casualmente, sin importarle si había llegado a ese nivel de la lección en sus clases con Soundwave.

-Strika dijo que hay mecanismos varones que se casan con otros varones…- se cruzo de brazos de una manera adorable a los ojos del tirano. –Tú solo quieres buscar una escusa para decirme que no… ¿Es porque soy feo?-

El ex gladiador, no podía creer que en verdad estaba teniendo esta discusión con un infante, había algo mal en esto sin duda alguna. De forma irritada coloco su garra en su cabeza, tratando de aligerar su dolor de procesador, debido a la molesta situación.

-No… ¿No te gustaría ser mi segundo al mando?… pienso que sería un puesto mejor para ti- gruño finalmente, tratando de zafarse del tema.

Starscream ladeo su cabeza a un lado sin entender muy bien. -¿Segundo al mando?... eso es como un segundo líder…-

-Si algo así… Nadie vería bien un viejo mecanismo como yo, tuviera una esposa que no es más que un infante…-

El pequeño Seeker pensó unos segundos. –¡Aaaaa… entiendo!... es algo así como una tapadera…- dijo finalmente –¡Yo seré tu Segundo al mando que es como el titulo de tu esposa en secreto!- dijo sonrientemente.

El pequeño Seeker dejo salir un chillido de alegría después de eso, mientras saltaba a abrazar el cuello de su ahora "nuevo esposo secreto" dejando caer un sin fin de pequeños besitos por todo su rostro, para desgracia de Megatron.

Esa Noche…

-Usted tranquilo Lord Megatron… solo ser una fase- dijo la médica de la nave. –El primer amor de un infante femme siempre ser el padre, tal vez al no tener infancia normal, Starscream adoptar este hábito con usted- volviendo a sus deberes mientras soldaba la herida de un vehicon que agonizaba del dolor, por la poca delicadeza de la Médica. –Le repito, no preocuparse, ser solo temporal…-

Megatron no supo si creer esto último. Pero debía tener algo de esperanza si quería sobre llevar esto a largo plazo. –Bien… confió en que solo sea… temporal- y con un gruñido el líder Decepticon, trato de no pensar más en el tema incomodo.

* * *

Dejen Reviews.


End file.
